


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰12

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。本来LO上不想放外链，鉴于描述涉及到某古老特殊的服务行业，所以还是这样比较稳妥。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰12

纽蒙迦德堡秋季的夜晚开始变得漫长起来，阿不思已经有整整一周的时间，每天都只见到奥斯特拉·希尔德这位尽职的忠仆一人。他知道希尔德的口风非常紧，不该透露的消息一个字也无法从她的嘴里撬出来。阿不思不是没有尝试过旁敲侧击地打听盖勒特的去向，但是这位冷淡有礼的老妇人都完美地回避掉了所有的试探，阿不思明白这是刻意不让他知道的意思，他抬头望着西北面的天空，心里难免开始蓄起隐隐的不安来。

每日的清晨，都有一辆黑色的马车会进入到纽蒙迦德堡，将蔬菜、瓜果、肉类、奶酪与面粉等等直接运送到厨房，然后厨娘们会出来将食物搬运至储藏室安置起来。赶车人是一个年逾六旬的老人，岁月的艰辛在他黝黑的脸上刻下深陷的沟壑，他长着一张平平无奇的脸。赶车的老人通常会带着自己的两个儿子一起送货，三个人都一副低眉顺目的模样，根本没有人会去细细打量他们。今日也没有例外，赶车人与他的儿子们都穿着破破烂烂的脏袍子，如果那也算是颜色的话，大概算是灰褐色的，与往日一般的不起眼。守门的卫兵例行检查了车上的东西，没有什么问题，然后便放行了，他们完全没有发现那个平日里一直低着头的小儿子，若无其事的抬头打量了守卫一眼。年轻的胖厨娘发现今日赶车人的小儿子特别热情，不但帮他们把全部食物搬到厨房的储藏室，还兴奋地与她聊起来。胖厨娘定睛一看，发觉这个少年虽然穿着破烂，但是有一张清秀的脸庞，说话也很讨人欢喜，她圆圆的脸颊一红。这时候厨房正在热火朝天地制作着面包布丁，少年故作好奇的问道：“原来领主大人喜欢吃甜点啊？”胖厨娘神秘地笑了笑，小声说道：“我们小殿下其实最讨厌吃甜的，这些都是做给一位贵客吃的。殿下出门了，走前还特意吩咐我们每天不可以重样呢，据说那位贵客是……”胖厨娘似乎想起了什么，皱了皱眉头，硬生生把后半句话咽了回去。小伙子一边与胖厨娘谈笑，一边趁她与其他人不留神的时候，摸出三枚纤细的金指环，将它们嵌进了已经完成的面包布丁里，然而谁也没有发现。马车如常地在中午时分驶离了纽蒙迦德堡，仿佛从来没有来过一般。

夜晚来的非常之快，白天出现的运货马车又在守门卫兵有些诧异目光里轰隆隆地驶来。“怎么又来了？”卫兵狐疑地看了看车后面大概形状像似酒桶一般的数个高木桶，听着赶车的老人结结巴巴地回答道：“送……送酒给……给大人！”士兵觉得更加奇怪了，还没等他开口再问，赶车人的小儿子跳下车来，笑盈盈地走到卫兵身旁，悄悄塞了一个小袋子给卫兵，用讨好的口气说道：“我们是特意给乔纳斯大人来送酒的，这酒好的很，大人想尝尝看吗？”卫兵连连摆手，表示执勤的时候不可以饮酒，他仔细检查了酒桶没什么问题，他又将手里的袋子使劲捏了捏，好像是几枚银币，他知道乔纳斯大学士确实出了名的爱酒，又得了便宜，更不疑有他，挥挥手便放行了。果然，过了片刻之后，马车就又驶了出来，面上的酒桶果然已经搬空了，赶车人吆喝着，将马车赶得飞快，马上就消失在沉沉的夜色里。马车在林间奔驰地飞快，夜风刮过，将它后座的一张厚重的毡布掀起一角，露出里面的暗格，里面竟然还搁着一个酒桶。

第二日的傍晚时分，林间的小道上有两匹马在撒足狂奔，饶是不会言语的牲口，这时候也被累到口吐白沫的程度。两位商人打扮的年轻人在一座看上去并不怎么起眼的建筑门口翻身下马，这是一座规模不小的妓院。两位年轻人一前一后地走着，身上都披着黑色的斗篷，走在前面的那一位在轻轻推开妓院大门的时候，忍不住蹙了蹙眉头。

“咳咳咳”，一进门的那一刻，两位年轻人忍不住掩鼻。这是一个宽阔的大厅，两边摆满了各式各样的椅子与床，虽然各自隔着暗红色的轻薄帘幔，但是这几乎就是成了欲盖弥彰的效果，掩饰不住任何荒诞、淫靡的声音与气味。两位披着斗篷的年轻商人匆匆在中间的过道上疾行而过，皆是目不斜视，都将自己的面容隐藏在那件密不透光的外袍之下。突然一个醉醺醺的半裸男人从帘幔中摇摇晃晃地走出来，一头撞到了过道前方的年轻人，一个踉跄后，男人一屁股跌坐在地上，那位年轻人停了一下，身上的斗篷被撞得散落开来，黑色的布料下露出一头火红色的艳丽卷发，白净的面容上神色凝重，让他原本俊秀的五官镀上一层忧郁寡淡的颜色。这是一位极好看的少年，直把地上的醉鬼看呆了，半晌后才发现人早已走了。

妓院的二楼都是分隔成一间间独立的房间，走廊的尽头有一件最大的房间，门口一左一右分别站着两位仆从打扮的男人，普通人看到那样的阵仗都会敬而远之，但是两位年轻人却径直走了过去。大门紧闭之后，紧接着是一道清脆的落锁之声，两位年轻人才将身上的斗篷解开放到一旁。“殿下，让您受累了！”奥利弗对着阿不思行礼，阿不思摇摇头，白皙的脸上露出疲惫的神色，他淡淡地笑了一下，说道：“多亏了你我才能顺利出来，是我要谢谢你。船明日何时可以出发？”奥利弗刚才那一句话说完的时候，眼角红红的，他吸了吸鼻子回答道：”殿下，我们的船明日一早就出发，如果运气好的话，三日后就可以到了！”阿不思点点头，从上衣的口袋中摸出三个纤细的金指环，这几个指环乍看不是很起眼，但是里侧不知道用了何种方法刻上了满满的铭文，都是用古凯尔特语写成的，晦涩难懂，但是阿不思却精通先人的语言。他摩挲着指环内侧因为刻法急促而显得有些粗糙的刻痕，深深地叹了一口气，然后将指环都递还给了奥利弗。


End file.
